1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector for communication applications.
2. Description of Related Arts
In communication applications, a header connector and a receptacle connector mating with the header connector are widely used for transmitting high speed signal. Generally, the header connector comprises a plurality of header contacts each having a flat shape, and the receptacle connector comprises a plurality of receptacle contacts each having a bifurcated shape for mating with the header contact. There are two mating types between header contacts and receptacle contacts, namely broadside coupled and edge coupled.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,390,219, issued on Jun. 24, 2008, to Pan discloses a receptacle having mating contact ends of edge engagement type. According to the disclosure, the receptacle comprises a plurality of contacts disposed in a vertical plane. Each of the contacts comprises a bifurcated mating portion defining a mating slot. The bifurcated mating portion comprises a pair of contact surfaces facing to the mating slot for edge engagement or coupling with the mating contacts, and a pair of side faces perpendicular to the contact surfaces. The contact surfaces having a first width, and the side surface having a second surface larger than the first width. Therefore, this mating fashion is called edge coupled.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,802, issued on Feb. 19, 2008, to Rothermel et al. discloses a receptacle contact and a header contact broadside coupled with the receptacle contact. According to the disclosure, the receptacle contact comprises a mating surface to abut against with the header mating contact. Therefore, this mating fashion is called broadside coupled. The insulative housing of the header defines only one type of receiving holes such that the header only may broadside coupled with the receptacle. If the header were to be edge coupled with the receptacle, a new insulative housing having a different type or orientation of receiving holes is required. Therefore, the cost is increased.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to offer advantages over the related art.